Conventional window and door manufacture has commonly used wood and metal components in forming structural members. Commonly, residential windows are manufactured from milled wood products that are assembled with glass to form typically double hung or casement units. Wood windows while structurally sound, useful and well adapted for use in many residential installations, can deteriorate under certain circumstances. Wood windows also require painting and other periodic maintenance. Wooden windows also suffer from cost problems related to the availability of suitable wood for construction. Clear wood products are slowly becoming more scarce and are becoming more expensive as demand increases. Metal components are often combined with glass and formed into single unit sliding windows. Metal windows typically suffer from substantial energy loss during winter months.
Extruded thermoplastic materials have been used in window and door manufacture. Filled and unfilled thermoplastics have been extruded into useful seals, trim, weatherstripping, coatings and other window construction components. Thermoplastic materials such as polyvinyl chloride have been combined with wood members in manufacturing PERMASHIELD.RTM. brand windows manufactured by Andersen Corporation for many years. The technology disclosed in Zanini, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,729 and 3,432,883, have been utilized in the manufacturing of plastic coatings or envelopes on wooden or other structural members. Generally, the cladding or coating technology used in making PERMASHIELD.RTM. windows involves extruding a thin polyvinyl chloride coating or envelope surrounding a wooden structural member. Recent advances have made a polyvinyl chloride/cellulosic fiber composite material useful in the manufacture of structural members for windows and doors. Puppin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,768 comprise a continuous phase of polyvinyl chloride and a particular wood fiber material having preferred fiber size and aspect ratio in a thermoplastic material that provides engineering properties for structural members and for applications in window and door manufacture. These thermoplastic composite materials have become an important part of commercial manufacture of window and door components. While these materials are sufficiently strong for most structural components used in window and door manufacture, certain components require added stiffness, tensile strength, elongation at break or other engineering property not always provided by the materials disclosed in Puppin et al.
Polyvinyl chloride has been combined with wood fiber to make extruded materials. However, such materials have not successfully been used in the form of a structural member that is a direct replacement for wood. Common thermoplastic composite materials cannot provide similar thermal and structural properties to wood. These extruded materials fail to have sufficient modulus, compressive strength, coefficient of thermal expansion that matches wood to produce a direct replacement material. Further, many prior art extruded composites must be milled after extrusion to a final useful shape. Typical commodity thermoplastic compositions have achieved a modulus no greater than about 500,000. One class of composite, a polyvinyl chloride/wood flour material, poses the added problem that wood dust, which can accumulate during manufacture, tends to be explosive at certain concentrations of wood flour in the air. Most commonly, poly vinyl chloride, polystyrene and polyethylene thermoplastics have been used in such products. The prior art has used a various fiber having a large distribution of fiber sizes. No attention has been given to the improvement of engineering properties using a novel distribution of fiber sizes.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a composite material that can be made of polymer and fiber. The improved fiber can contain an optional, intentional recycle of a waste stream. A further need exists for a composite material that can be extruded into a shape that is a direct substitute for the equivalent milled shape in a wooden or metal structural member. This need requires a coefficient of thermal expansion that approximates wood, a material that can be extruded into reproducible stable dimensions, a high compressive strength, a low thermal transmission rate, an improved resistance to insect attack and rot while in use and a hardness and rigidity that permits sawing, milling, and fastening retention comparable to wood members.